


you got me, right here

by snooppiyohan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i don’t know how to use tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooppiyohan/pseuds/snooppiyohan
Summary: first ever fic! DON’T EXPECT TOO MUCH! I hope I won’t flop this one. okay never mind I think I did. it’s not much but I hope you enjoy! here’s to more yohseung/seunghan contents because there’s too little of us who loves this ship. and it shows.excuse my grammar tho, I still got a lot to learn.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	you got me, right here

**Author's Note:**

> first ever fic! DON’T EXPECT TOO MUCH! I hope I won’t flop this one. okay never mind I think I did. it’s not much but I hope you enjoy! here’s to more yohseung/seunghan contents because there’s too little of us who loves this ship. and it shows.
> 
> excuse my grammar tho, I still got a lot to learn.

He’s been told not check any of his SNS account for awhile— at least until everything has died down.

In fact, all of them were told not to. But of course, none of them actually, _really _listened. Well, except maybe Minhee. But aside from him, most of them have been checking fancafe accounts here and now. 

Wooseok and Seungyoun sometimes scrolls through Twitter not-so-secretly. And so is he. 

And every time he does, he’s overwhelmed by how much their fans show their unending love and support for them despite all of the issues that have been circulating around them lately. And he’s happy and proud of his VICTON family; how they are finally recognized for their talent and hardwork. 

But at the same time, he’s downhearted at how things are turning for his new family. He constantly feels the need to take on the burden and the blame for everything that is happening, seeing as how he’s the leader and the eldest amongst them, despite the fans’ protests that it’s not anyone’s fault but the adults’ who are truly involved with the issue.

But of course, he couldn’t really shake the feeling of being responsible, too. Maybe not for the issue, no, but for his members. Especially their maknae line.

But more so, he’s worried about Yohan. Their group’s innocent, little bunny. Who’s completely new to everything that is happening around the world he carelessly chose to involved himself into. 

He’s caught him checking fancafe lately, reading through messages of support and encouragement from fans. He’d notice how his innocent eyes would sparkle with unshed tears and thought about how beautiful they were. 

He may not hear him say it out loud but Seungwoo knows how much it weighs him down, how hard Yohan must feel about everything, if he’d feel doubtful of the new path he’s bravely— and yes, stupidly, but brave nonetheless— taken. 

“Hyung,” Yohan called one night, his eyes locked at the view outside the window. “Why are they like that?” 

Seungwoo knows who’s he talking about. “That’s how things work, Yohanie. It’s part of their job. Most of them don’t care if the story is apocryphal or not, as long as they’d get people to talk about their published article then it’s already an achievement for them.” 

“It doesn’t matter to them how they can ruin someone else’s dreams just by clicking on buttons, as long as they get paid.” 

“That’s another way to put it, Yohanie.” he calmly told him. “Everything will cool down. Don’t worry about it, okay?” 

“So that’s how people really see us, huh? Source of entertainment. Money. Business.” 

“Yohan-ah,” he called in a soft voice. He made his way to his side and tapped his head twice. “Stop overthinking things, okay? Let hyung do that for you.” 

Yohan looked up to meet his gaze and he was welcomed by that same sparkling eyes. Not out of happiness, but out of yet another unshed tears. How he badly wanted to wipe those tears welling up in the lids of his eyes. 

Yohan shook his head softly and caught his hand that was on top of his head. “No, hyung.” 

They held each other’s gaze and he swore that Yohan must’ve seen through his very soul. How can these people hurt someone as innocent and pure as this Kim Yohan? They should be chastised for such transgression. 

Seungwoo blinked twice, thrice, before pulling his hand away carefully so as to not come off as offending for the other. “You should go to sleep, Yohan-ah. Take some rest. We still got a few days off before going back home.” 

Ever since that night, he noticed how Yohan started to look.. _okay. _And that actually worried him a hundred times worse. 

“Yohanie,” he asked in a hushed tone one time they were sprawled on the carpet of their living room, where they were binge watching some Netflix series. “Are you okay?” 

Yohan looked over at him with a small smile and answered with, “I’m okay, hyung. Never been better.” 

But he knew better than to believe that facade. He’s heard of the same answer for a long time. It has been a person’s default answer to everyone. He’s seen the same look as Yohan’s: desperate, tired, downhearted.. but is pretending to hold it together for the sake of the others who actually needed support. 

They all mirrored the same look as him. And it pains him to see them like this. Their maknae line should be enjoying their youth, spending their days away: laughing. Not waste it away by trying to live a low-key life just because the society forced them to. He’s worried about the hyung line, too. Wooseok has been through a controversy before that had caused him his mental health; Seungyoun has reduced himself to midnight IG lives despite of his all-rounder skills; Hangyul has been through two survival shows and multiple injuries just to get where he is now; then there’s Yohan who gave up his entire taekwondo career to pursue his dreams of becoming an idol. 

“Seungwoo hyung,” Yohan whispered his name into the darkened room almost inaudibly. Seungwoo was in Yohan and Dongpyo’s room, checking if the two were already asleep. A habit he’s acquired since moving into the dorm with the members. But even in the shadows and silhouettes, he knew right away that Yohan was still up. He walked over to his bed and sat across from him. Yohan had both of his knees up, hugging it close to his chest. His head down. Seungwoo ruffled the latter’s hair playfully. 

“I’m here.” 

Yohan heaved a sigh but never raised his head for a bit to look at him. A few seconds later, he muttered the words that broke his heart all over. “I’m scared, hyung.” 

He could only clench his jaw. 

Here’s a kid who has yet to experience things that doesn’t concern taekwondo at all, scared of what the society has forcefully laid out in store for him. At that moment, Seungwoo just wanted all of it over, just so he’d see Yohan’s fascinated look again at just about everything. How he badly wanted to see Yohan’s innocent eyes widen in pure surprise and astonishment whenever he sees and discovers things and toys he’d just seen at the present. Yohan has yet to learn things he didn’t have to chance to when he was a kid. And he cannot let the world rob him that chance again. He need to see Yohan’s eyes filled with only happiness and love and innocence. He need not to experience any of this.. but the circumstances brought them here. 

“Yohanie,” he softly called. 

“Hyung, what if… what if they won’t keep us? What if this is just a—“ 

“Yohanie, hey, calm down.” he held Yohan’s small hands in his and gave it an assuring squeeze. “Hey, it’s nothing like that, okay? We’re just letting things cool down. We’re only taking a short break. We will come back, our fans are waiting and we cannot let them wait for too long. Otherwise they’d be having tons of edited videos and pictures of us in the internet.”

Yohan looked up and he was met with a tear-streaked face of his little bunny. And it pains him to Yohan crying like this. “Hyung, I don’t want to lose you. Or any of you. I can’t lose you.” 

He might not have the power to put a stop to everything that is happening, at least he knows to assure someone. And words might not be enough to show it, but he still answered Yohan with the best answer he’s got. 

“Yohanie, you won’t. You will always have us.” he reached for Yohan’s face and carefully wiped his tears away. He gently smiled at the crying bunny and added, “You always got me, right here. Beside you, Yohanie.” 


End file.
